Viper and Cottonmouth
by BriliantLight
Summary: Tom wasn't expecting to be so bored when he put a piece of his soul in his diary. But now his unquenchable need to do something is being fulfilled. Even if it takes the form of an 8 year old...
1. Chapter 1

**1942:**

_Black, like the space between stars in the night sky, darkness, consuming, terrifying, empty _

_I thought that putting my soul in a diary was a great idea. _

_I was a stupid idiot._

_I should have thought of what it would be like in here. _

_I should have stuck _someone _in here with me. So I wouldn't be so, so lonely. _

_I don't think lonely is the right word, but bored… that's the word. _

_I wonder how long I'm going to be here._

_I hope I don't mess this up. _

_I'm not going to mess this up. _

_I am Voldemort._

**1988:**

_In the black, a glimmer of green shines, growing brighter, but slowly _

My father is so annoying.

**_He is?_**

**_How is your father annoying?_**

_The green fades, silence is between the colors_

You can write back? How? Are you cursed? Is there a person in this diary? What's your name?****

_The green is back, brighter than before_

**_Yes, I can write back, thank you for noticing. _**

**_The second question I am not answering._**

**_I'm maybe cursed? _**

**_And I'm Tom, I'm in this diary. _**

That is so cool. I think I'll go tell mother.  
**_No! Your mother is not supposed to know about me! _**

Why not?

**_I'm kind of dangerous._**

That. Is. Cool.

How long have you been a diary?

**_20,000 years._**

Diaries weren't invented 20,000 years ago.

**_Hyperbole. _**

What?

**_Using a turn of phrase to an unreasonable extent. _**

**_Big words. _**

Oh… That makes sense.

**_Good. _**

My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

**_Nice to meet you Draco, I can see this is the start of a beautiful friendship._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter (Sigh)._**** Also, please leave a review, I'd love to hear some constructive criticism. **

_Draco had been bored. _

_He had tried to play outside on his broom, but since there was a slight rain, of course, he had to stay inside. _

_His father hadn't listened to him as Draco tried to convince him that just a little rain wouldn't hurt.  
It hadn't gone so well, ending up with Draco sent to his father's office to wait for his punishment. _

_He had looked up and down the rows of books lining the walls, he had been told many times that when he was older he would get to read them. _

_But when Draco stumbled across a book with no words inside and a smudged name on the cover he decided that taking this one wouldn't be so bad. _

_His father gave him a short lecture on obedience but let him go earlier than he'd expected. _

_He snuck the book out of the office and into his room without even their house-elf finding out. _

_It was the greatest moment in his entire eight years of life. _

_He began to write inside of it, starting with complaining about his father. _

_And when it wrote back, oh, it scared him for a second. _

_But the next day, he plucked up the courage to write to Tom again._

Tom? Are you still there?  
**_Where else would I be Draco? You're my only friend._**

I'm your only friend?

**_Yes. Remember, I've been in here for 20,000 years._**

Oh, right.

**_How was your day?_**

Better than yesterday, it stopped raining right after breakfast, so father let me ride my broom.

**_You have a broom? What kind?_**

A Nimbus, it's about three years old, but it works well.

**_I haven't heard of a Nimbus, the latest broom I've heard about was the Comet. _**

Those are so old. I bet even the Weasley's have one of those.

**_Of course, 20,000 years..._**

Oh, yeah...

**_May I ask, what year is it?_**

1988

_There was no answer for several minutes. Tom really must not have had contact with the world for a while, maybe he had been in there for 20,000 years…_

**_I see. _**

Good.

**_Do you go to Hogwarts yet?_**

No, but in three years I will."

**_So you're eight?_**

Yes. And a half.

**_Congratulations. _**

How old are you? Not book old.

**_Sixteen._**

Wow.

**_I know. I'm so old._**

What house are you in?

**_The best house, of course, Slytherin._**

My dad was in Slytherin, and his dad, and his dad, all my family was in Slytherin.

**_Good for them. I bet you'll join them._**

Yeah, I bet I will.

**_You'll be a great Slytherin. Maybe as great as me._**

**__**Yeah, and become friends with Harry Potter.

**_Who?_**

Harry Potter. You don't know him, but he'll be the next dark lord!

**_After who?_**

V- He-who-must-not-be-named.

**_Voldemort?_**

How did you know his name?

**_He went with me to school._**

That's so cool. It's too bad Harry Potter beat him.

**_Harry Potter must have been a powerful wizard._**

Yeah, he was only a baby and he beat the Dark Lord.

**_He was a baby?  
_**Yeah, we're the same age. And obviously, in order to defeat a powerful wizard, you have to be an even powerful-er wizard.

**_Of course, do you know any more?_**

No, Dumbledore hid him away from everybody, maybe because he's so powerful.

**_That sounds like Dumbledore._**

You know him?!

**_He was my Transfiguration professor. _**

He's headmaster now, and a bad one at that. Father doesn't like him one bit.

**_He never liked me, all the other teachers did, but not Dumbledore. _**

I'm sorry.

**_I'm okay, though there was that one time he set all my belongings on fire._**

All of them? What happened?

**_I didn't know about magic, so when he told me I asked him to show me. Boom. All my stuff is burning right in front of me._**

He sounds awful.

**_He wasn't that bad again. At school, he can't get away with stuff like that._**

That's good, I hope no one tries to set my stuff on fire.

**_You know about magic. I didn't. I was raised by Muggles, Dumbledore told me about Hogwarts, it was the best/worst day of my life._**

I can't wait to go to Hogwarts.

**_It's great, but now you can use your magic here, without getting in trouble. I'll teach you._**

You will? Thanks!

**_Of course, I will. This is going to be a fun couple of years._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Tom didn't experience much as a Horcrux. He could count what he did have on one hand, emotions, (often boredom), words, (whenever someone wrote in the diary), and strangely, colors.  
When he first was in the diary all he'd seen was red, then after the other version of him had made sure he was in there, black._

_It was a void, brought upon him to reflect what he had done to his soul, even as a child, but it had cemented as an adult. _

_When Draco began to write he experienced green. Slytherin, he'd decided, but also life. This was Tom's chance at getting his own life, perhaps life for all of his Horcruxes, if he had made any. He knew he wouldn't destroy them, they were too valuable, so they wouldn't destroy him. _

_But now there was an blackness, not as inky as it had been, just, dark. Tom waited eagerly for Draco to write again, time had become a drone before, but now… now it was pushing him to his metaphorical edge of the seat. _

Tom?

**_Draco?_**

I'm ready for my lesson.

**_Oh, yes, give me a moment._**

Do you think I can unlock doors?  
**_Certainly. _**

Make things float?

**_Yes. And make things move without touching them, make animals do what you want without training them, make bad things happen to those that annoy you._**

_Tom grimaced at his last words. Why had he said that?_

Cool. Do you think I can raid the kitchen?

**_I started raiding kitchens when I was four. You certainly can._**

Great! How?

**_I'll tell you later, but for now, concentrate. _**

**_Is there any little object in the room that you think you can pick up?_**

There's a cup on the table.

**_Good, I'm going to tell you what to do. First, you'll have to close your eyes, imagine the cup being lifted up in the air, then turned upside down, and set back down. _**

Okay, I'll try…

It didn't work Tom.

**_Try again, remember to imagine the cup, like its really in your imagination and you're picking it up._**

I think the cup moved this time.

**_Good, now try harder. _**

I broke the cup.

**_That's all right for now. We'll try again later. _**

Okay.

Did you have a lot of friends growing up?

**_No._**

It's all right, I don't either.

I mean, there's Crabbe and Goyle, but they're just my friends because of my father. No one likes me for me.

It's kind of lonely.

**I****_ like you for you Draco._**

Thanks.

**_The kids I lived with called me a freak. I showed them though._**

What did you do?

**_The worst one, Billy Stubbs, had this rabbit you see. _**

**_I strung it up from the ceiling after he pushed me down the stairs. _**

The poor thing.

**_He not only pushed me, but he also took… He took something important to me._**

So you took something important back?  
**_Yes. _**

**_I got locked in my room for about a week after that though. _**

Wow.

**_That was a long time ago, I'm more mature now. _**

How old were you?

**_Nine. _**

Wow.

**_Do you want to try moving things again?_**

Sure, I thought of something else to lift.

**_Alright, remember, concentrate, lift, flip, set down. _**

Got it.

I didn't flip it, but I picked it up and put it down.

**_That's good, keep practicing. You'll get better. _**

Thanks, Tom, you're the best.

**_You're welcome._**


	4. Chapter 4

**I still don't own Harry Potter (Insert sadness here).  
It would be wonderful if you left a review. I'd love to hear some constructive criticism, and what you'd like Tom and Draco do before he grows up and goes to Hogwarts.  
Have fun!  
**

_Draco had been obsessing over what Tom had taught him, a sense of pride filling him and turning his ears bright pink whenever he thought about it. He'd been practicing every night since his lessons and telling Tom all about what he'd accomplished. He'd never had a tutor in magic before, and he was hoping that Hogwarts would be like this, only with more difficult materials. _

_Finally, after about five days of almost nonstop practicing, Draco opened Tom and wrote hurriedly..._

Tom?

**_Draco. _**

I flipped the bottle.

**_Good job. _**

Mother saw me, she was very impressed.

**_You didn't tell her about me, right?_**

Of course, but I did tell her I learned it from a book.

**_How did she react?_**

She took it well. She actually seemed kind of happy.

**_Good for you. _**

My mom tries to be super sweet, but it's hard whenever we're around others; because they expect us to be perfect.

**_I'm sorry._**

It's ok.  
What was your mom like?

**_I never knew my mother. _**

Oh. I'm sorry.

**_Don't be, she was weak. Fell in love with- With my father._**

That must have been hard.

**_The orphanage was pretty bad… _**

You grew up in an orphanage?

**_Yes. _**

I'm really sorry.

**_I've recovered from the trauma._**

What was it like?

**_Extremely awful, would not recommend it. _**

I like my parents too much anyways. I don't want to have to go to one of those places.

**_Hogwarts is much nicer. _**

Good, I can't wait to go.

**_Once you do you can't do magic outside of school._**

I know, maybe you can teach me some more?

**_How about unlocking doors?_**

That sounds great!

**_So you have to picture the locking mechanism. _**

Okay...

What's a locking mechanism?

**_The lock itself. _**

_Ok._

**_Then you have to focus, and imagine it unlocking. _**

**_Keep doing that until you hear a loud click. _**

**_It's the same unlocking and locking._**

Alright. I'll find a door to do that. I'm in the hall.

Um, Tom. It didn't work.

**_Of course not, I'd be amazed if it did. But keep trying, you'll get the hang of it, just like with the flipping._**

I hear Dobby calling me for dinner.

**_Who's Dobby?_**

Our house-elf, he was a present from one of our cousins.

**_You better go then. _**

I'll write to you later. Goodnight Tom.

_**Good night Draco. Have a good dinner.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I still, (sigh), still don't own Harry Potter. I know, sadness... Also, please leave a review! I'd love to hear your thoughts, and they fill me with sunshine!**

_Green, so green, green filled with life and hope for Tom. He saw streaks of blue though, and that troubled him. Draco would be a Slytherin, but what if Tom's efforts gave him an affinity for Raven-_

_No, even if Draco was a Ravenclaw he'd be useful, all he had to do was play his cards right…_

Hey Tom.

**_Hello Draco._**

So, today I was reading, and I thought that maybe you could tell me what something means?

**_Of course. _**

So I know what Apparition is, but it was talking about 'side-along apparition,' what's that?

_**Well, when a person is too young or is injured, they can't apparate on they're own. So another Wizard or Witch has then hold on to them as they apparate, and they go together. Even if the one apparating doesn't want them to.**_

Wow. Have you ever apparated?

**_Yes._**

How? When?

_**A few months before I got in this diary, there was a class at Hogwarts for all the 6th years. **_

How was it?

_**It was very interesting and posed what I admit to being a bit of a challenge. It's not very easy to learn how to apparate, but you get the hang of your guts getting flushed down the latrine.**_

What?!

**_Oh yes, one of the boys in my year tossed his lunch after successfully apparating. But the more you side-along, the easier it is for you. _**

In my family we normally use Floo powder, is it anything like that?

_**Oh yes, very much like that. Only worse. **_

Oh...

So, dad's taking me to Diagon Alley later today.

_**Nice, any reason?**_

He said he's going to get me a new broom, I'm going to need to practice before I go to Hogwarts to get on the Quidditch team.

_**Ah, yes, Quidditch. Is it still as popular as it used to be?**_

Of course! It's bloody Quidditch!

**_Now now Draco. What would your mother say if she heard you speak like that?_**

Sorry Tom...

_**Apology accepted. **_

Were you on the Quidditch team at Hogwarts?

**_One year. _**

Really? What position did you play? Did you win the cup? What year were you? Did you like it?

_**I was a chaser. We did win the cup. I was a fourth year. And I only did it to please Professor Slughorn. **_

Wow. My best friend was on the Slytherin Quidditch team!

**_I'm your best friend now?_**

Of course. You teach me magic, you listen to everything I say, and you're nice!

_**I agree with the first two points...**_

Of course you're nice Tom! You're the nicest person I know!

_**As you say Draco. I hope our best-friendship continues for longer than most. **_

Of course it will! I have to go Tom. Have a good time doing whatever you do while I'm gone. Thanks for everything!

_**Goodbye Draco. Get the fastest broom you can. **_

Oh I will! Bye Tom!


	6. Chapter 6

_Green.  
Blue.  
Blue... Green...  
The color exited him, almost to the point that it overwhelmed him.  
Tom was ready for anything. Anything to happen that was.  
Tom knew that his future...? present...? other self was gone, destroyed by a mere infant. That thought alone was enough to make Tom question his other persona. What was so great about this Harry Potter? What separated him from everyone else?  
Harry Potter. Tom had been in school with a Potter, Charlenus to be exact. But to think that a Gryffindor, two years younger than him, had produced a son, and grandson for that matter, that had defeated Voldemort? That was an absurd thought, one that he would have willingly pushed out of his mind. _

_But Draco was absolutely sure of this fact, Tom didn't want to push him too hard too fast, but it was all he could think of. Harry Potter. Harry Potter, Voldemort._

_Could this now-eight year old really be an even greater wizard than himself? _

_Tom knew that Voldemort wasn't dead unless making this Horcrux went wrong. So where was other him/Voldemort? Where were his dedicated followers? Why hadn't they rescued him? _

_He was musing on this when the dark green/blue brightened, and after a few moments, Draco wrote..._

Hey Tom.

**_Hello Draco, how was your day/night?_**

It was good.

**_What did you do?_**

Went to Gringotts with Mother, she had to get some galleons for the trip we have planned.

_**Wonderful, where are you going?**_

I don't know, my parents didn't mention any relatives, and the quidditch cup has already happened...

_**You'll take me with you wherever you're going, right?**_

Of course. I don't have any other friends to go with!

_**Good, I didn't want to be left behind. **_

Aww, that's sweet.

_**I'd be bored. **_

Of course.  
Anyway, I almost unlocked the door today.

_**Congratulations. **_

Thanks. I'll keep trying, I almost forget how bored I am when I practice.

_**I almost forget how bored I am when I talk to you. **_

I'm sorry, I don't have a very interesting life. Just tiny trips, and being stuck in a big house with my parents and house elf.

_**Don't you have any**_ _**relatives that are your age?**_

I have a cousin who's a few years older than me. But we don't talk about her.

**_Really? Why not?_**

Her dad's a mudblood.

**_I see. _**

And I don't have very many children I hang out with, Crabbe, Goyle... That's pretty much it.

_**I always had plenty of children to be around.**_

Was it fun?

_**When I scared them. Yes. Or got revenge. **_

They were that bad?

_**Oh yes. Once two of them backed me into a cave. Luckily for me, there were Infiri in there. **_

Infiri?

_**Yes, they're sort of like zombies, but not if they're underwater, you have to be close enough to them. **_

They sound awful.

_**They were. I must admit that I was a little bit scared when the pale hands started trying to grab the three of us. **_

How did you escape?

_**My magic reacted. I lit the rocks on fire, and the hands pulled away. **_

Cool! Can you teach me that?

_**No, I don't think I can right now. It never happened again, and it was a continuation of my emotions. **_

Ok. I have to go Tom, my mother's calling.

_**Have fun Draco. **_

I'll try...

**Authors note:**

**I'd like to thank ChelleLovesHP, DaCatOfAdventure, Dark Sennin, Mrsiri, emijade, iPCM, an lolololo5142 for following this story. **

**And special thanks to lolololo5142 for reviewing Viper and Cottonmouth, I'm thinking of changing cannon, and keeping Tom's and Draco's relationship to a friend based level. For right now I'm focusing on Draco's pre-Hogwarts life, and the story will deviate once he gets to Hogwarts. I have a very funny scene in mind for the beginning of Draco's second year, but we'll just have to wait to see it...**


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco didn't have 'friends'.  
Sure he hung out with a bunch of kids, but they were either stupid, (Crabbe, Goyle), or potential brides... Ugg...  
Sometimes Draco wished he wasn't a pureblood.  
But then he was told about how awful a non-pureblood person was, and how less-magical they were, and he was half glad of his status._

_That was, of course, until he met Tom._

_He put two and two together shortly after he met him, Tom was a half-blood, that was obvious.  
Why else would he talk about his father with such disdain?  
But Draco found that even though he wasn't of pure decent that Tom was extremely gifted, even more so than himself perhaps, and wicked smart.  
If all half-bloods were like Tom, then why were they so bad? Surely if Muggles and Mudbloods could create something like Tom they couldn't be_ that_ bad. Perhaps even better...  
_

_It was nearing Draco's birthday, just a few weeks away, and he couldn't wait to tell Tom about it. You didn't turn 9 every day..._

_But he waited, and the days seemed to get longer and longer as they approached _the _day... _

_That day was a particularly boring day, his parents were talking with some of their old friends, and Draco was rushed upstairs to let the adults talk._

_Flopping onto his bed, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a black diary, rubbing the cover fondly he reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his non-leak quill._

Hello Tom, _he wrote,_ how are you?

**_Hello Draco, I'm well, how are you? _**

I'm good.  
I was wondering... When's your birthday?

_**Does it matter?**_

Yes. I want to know

**_12/31_**

December?

**_Yes._**

You were born in the winter? That's nice.

_**I suppose, I had to be born sometime. **_

I was born in the spring.

**_Good for you._**

Thanks.  
Is there anything you want for your birthday?

_**There is... But you can't get it for me. **_

Oh... What is it?

_**Not now, I'll tell you later Draco. **_

Ok.  
Is there anything you want to learn about from my life?  
**  
****_I see no harm in it. _**

Ok. Ask away!

_**Do you have siblings?**_

No, my mother couldn't have any more kids.

_**Same. **_

Oh... yeah...

_**Don't feel bad Draco, she was w.**_

Weak?

_**Yes.**_

At least she had you.

_**Yes, I suppose.**_

You suppose a lot.

_**Mmm hmm.  
What do you like to do?**_

Practice magic, ride my broom, talk with you.

**_That's it?_**

Yeah, I have a boring life.

**_I used to have one of those, it got better when I went to Hogwarts.  
It didn't help that a war was started too._**

There was a war?

_**Yes, World War 2, or the Wizarding war, they happened at the same time.**_

Who had the Wizarding war?

_**Grindlewald, he was trying to take over the world.**_

Who stopped him?

_**I don't know, when I got trapped in here it was still going, but I know that Dumbledore wouldn't be around if he'd won.**_

Oh.

**_Yes, there's a lot you can learn from the past, and knowing people._**

I'm glad I'm getting to know you Tom.

_**And I'm glad to get to know you Draco.  
What do you look like?  
**_

Umm, my dad.

_**Explain.**_

I have light blonde hair, father, grey eyes, mother, and I'm thin, both.

_**I look just like my father, but I have my mother's eyes.**_

Same! We have so much in common!

_**How many countries have you been in?**_

Three, or four.

_**Which ones?**_

England, obviously, Germany, France, and America.

_**Cool.  
Which one do you like the best?  
**_

I liked Germany.

_**Why?**_

One word.  
Chocolate.

_**Good answer.**_

I have to go.  
Mother is calling me.

_**Again?**_

Yes, we're getting ready for a party.

_**Have fun.**_

It's not for two weeks.

_**Ok. Tell me about it.**_

I will.  
Bye Tom!

_**Goodbye Draco.**_

_AN:_

_I do not own Harry Potter, but you guys knew that._

_I'm not going to be able to post next week, I'm going on vacation, and I can't take my computer. So I won't put out another chapter until after the 8th. _

_On the mechanics of how the diary works, I like to think that it sends out what's being written when a period is written, so it doesn't take forever. It's never specifically stated in the book, but I know that's how it is in the movie, and I'm going to stick with that._

_You guys have a great Thanksgiving! And if you don't celebrate it have a good end of November and start of December. _

_BrilliantLight out!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Tom had never been one for attending parties._

_There had been a rare few at Wool's, and he had always avoided them, they tended to be filled with_ _children being taken away by people they'd never met and were never seen again by the other orphans.  
The first one he remembered happened just after Tom had become 'too old' for regular adoption, and he had stuck to the walls, watching infants and toddlers being inspected and a few being chosen._

_They had tried to host Christmas parties, but they were still drab and grey, like everything else about the place, and Tom learned quickly how to sneak back his room and stay out of trouble._

_Draco seemed to have grown up with the opposite experience, telling Tom about dozens of parties he and his family had either attended or hosted. It was almost entirely due to the fact that the Malfoys were pureblooded, and they had to keep up their reputation._

_It had been almost two weeks since Draco had announced the date of the next party, and Tom could tell, by the wavering of his writing, that he was a bit nervous and definitely excited. _

_**Draco?**_

Yes, Tom?

_**Are you feeling well?**_

Yeah, why?

_**Your handwriting is shaky.**_

Oh, sorry.

**_Is there something you want to tell me?_**

Not now. I'm good, just a bit excited.

_**About what?**_

The party.

_**What is it for again?**_

Something...

_**Draco... Is there something you're not telling me? You know how that makes me feel.**_

It's a surprise.

**_Ah... That makes sense. A surprise. How wonderful._**

Tom.

**_Yes Draco._**

Nothing.

**_Alright.  
Did_****_ you do anything today?_**

I just hung out at the house. Nothing interesting.

**_Any plans for later this week? besides the party of course._**

Father and Mother are taking me to a Quidditch game tomorrow.

**_Fun._**

Yeah, I think it's the Wimbourne Wasps versus the Augsburg Owls.

**_Very nice, you're rooting for England am I correct?_**

Of course.

**_I'm sure you'll have lots of fun._**

I will. I'll tell you about it.

**_It doesn't matter if you forget the details, I'm not that into Quidditch._**

Ok.  
I was wondering...

**_Yes? _**

I wanted to start studying magic, are there any books you would recommend?

_**'A beginner's guide to Witchcraft and Wizardry' by Igneous Featherweight would be a good start.**_

Thanks Tom.  
Ever since you started tutoring me I've wanted to learn all I can, and you don't have to do all the work.

_**You're welcome Draco. **_

Mother is proud of the magic that I can do. And I wanted to thank you again.

_**Anything for my best friend.**_

Thanks best friend.

_**Let's not let that develop into a habit Draco. I wouldn't want to become vulnerable.**_

What's so dangerous about having friends?

_**People can threaten to hurt you, and if we're too close it would be too hard to resist.**_

Ok...

_**How long will you be at the Quidditch game?**_

We'll get there about an hour before it starts, and leave just after it ends.

**_Sounds good._**

Yeah, I'm really excited!

**_You love Quidditch? _**

Of course! Ever since I was little.

**_I hope that the Wasps win, for your sake._**

I'm sure they will. They're one of the best teams ever!

_**Of course.**_

Did you ever follow official Quidditch teams in school?

_**No, I only followed the Slytherin team.**_

That's alright.

_**How many teams do you follow?**_

I don't really follow anyone. I don't know much about specific teams.

_**Would you ever start?**_

Probably, when I can.

_**When?**_

Maybe when I go to Hogwarts.

_**Three years then.**_

Yup.  
I'm tired Tom, and my hand hurts. Goodnight.

_**Goodnight Draco, have fun tomorrow.**_

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

_In the few months that Tom and Draco had been corresponding, something had happened. _

_And Tom did not want to admit it._

_Scratch that. Tom __hated__ the very thought that his friendship with Draco made him happy._

_But... There was a childlike innocence about it that Tom had never been allowed to experience before. Not even at the beginning of his memory. _

_To Tom, Draco was a... blank slate. A slate the perfect shape for Tom to teach, mold, make into the perfect... the perfect..._

_The perfect what?_

_Tom had an end goal. At least for now._

_Get out of this horrible diary and into a body._

_Something made him not want to possess Draco. It would be the easiest escape and the quickest. Draco already poured so much of himself into Tom. But... something seemed wrong about it. _

_As much as Tom didn't want to admit, Draco was a good friend. And Tom owed him... sort of._

_No. Tom needed a way out, without destroying Draco in the process. _

_At least he had like... two years left to plan, maybe more._

_He had found a pastime while Draco was away now. Something to keep him from dying of boredom while Draco was away. He'd discovered that he could move the colors around if he concentrated hard enough._

_Concentration. That was always the key to Magic. From when he was still unknowing of the Wizarding World, to when he made this Horcrux._

_Concentration._

_Draco was getting better at it. And the blue was growing every day it seemed. Maybe he'd be a Ravenclaw..._

_Draco had already finished his book. And was reading it again. At least that's what he'd said the last time they'd written. _

_Bunny. No... Upside down duck. _

_And Tom lost control. The blue... shadow puppet? Thing. spiraled out of existence, and into misty oblivion. _

_Focus._

_The blue lumped together, making the dark green stand out on the outside. Tom had finally gotten used to the violent changes between the book being opened or closed._

_The bunny was back. And this time more rabbit-like. _

_It was fun. In a childish way._

_But he had nothing else to do. Draco had said that he'd talk to him the day after the party since it would probably keep him up till one in the morning. _

_Tom now focused on his rabbit-creature-blueness and attempted to make it hop across his 'sight'. _

_It smeared like it's predecessor._

_Now there was a new bunny, Tom concentrated, and it hopped farther before smearing. _

_This was going to take a while..._

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5…_

_Now I appreciate those cartoonists a lot more…_

Hey guys! Sorry, I forgot the author's note last time (facepalms).

My trip went well, we made it make safely. Even though we pulled into our house at 3 am...

There have been almost 1000 views on this story! (Squeeeeee!) Thanks to all of you, for everything!

Much love to all of you who've started following this story, (Merlin's neon spotty left sock, (great name btw) StrawberryVanillaPie, ravenb, and xmeganx009) and to lolololo5142 and to GuestMix for reviewing, (it fills me with joy that you get with warm chocolate chip cookies!)

Have a great Christmas/Holiday!

Stay warm!


	10. Chapter 10

_Draco's birthdays had always been fun. _

_There was always a pile of presents, and a mountainous cake and plenty of guests to share with. Draco always had a blast with all the sights and sounds and elation.  
This time it felt bittersweet, Crabbe and Goyle were at his sides like they were stuck to him with a permanent sticking charm, and made him long for some more intelligent company. _

_The cake was scrumptious, (chocolate of course) and the presents plentiful, but after all the usual things Draco was left to almost his own devices. _

_He walked around the room, filled with people, Crabbe, and Goyle on his left and right.  
All he could think about was Tom. And he knew that he shouldn't, but everywhere he looked he thought of what Tom would say, what Tom would do, what he'd think...  
He wanted to stop, but he couldn't, there just wasn't someone else he was closer to. _

_The decorations were all green and silver as if Draco was already in Slytherin and the snake decor omnipresent in the manor didn't help. Draco sometimes wondered what his parents would think if he was in another house, and he shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he was in Gryffindor..._

_Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed the times when they were near the snack table, so there was an obvious reason why the three of them just hung out in the back of the room practically all night. _

_The party had been going on for about three hours, and the sun was starting to set, allowing the torches and chandelier to provide the light for all of them.  
Crabbe and Goyle had finally gorged themselves with tiny cakes and other finger foods, and Draco's mother floated over to the small pack of boys. _

_"Draco," she said, quietly, so that none of the guests around the could hear, "I need you to come with me."_

_Drac knew better than to disobey his mother, so he followed her as she turned around and skimmed through the crowd, Crabbe and Goyle left far behind. _

_She led him to the other end of the room and came to stop in front of the most curious-looking person Draco had seen all night.  
She was a young girl with pale blond hair like Draco's, she was thin and was wearing the brightest orange dress with sequins on the long sleeves. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and Draco was pretty sure he could see knitting needles poking out of it in the back._

_"Draco, this young lady says that you invited her to your party," Narcissa Malfoy said, her eyes trained upon the odd-looking girl, "Is this true?"_

_Draco blinked in confusion, he couldn't remember doing anything of the sort, and not to this girl at least._

_"Do I know you?" he asked her, squirming a tiny bit._

_"A little," she replied, her voice was dreamy, unearthly even. "We met at Flourish and Blotts the other day,"_

_Flourish and Blotts? He'd gone a few days ago, but he couldn't remember talking to..._

_"You're the one," Draco said, trying his best not to let his emotions explode out of him, what would Tom do?_

_"I was looking for A Beginners Guide to Witchcraft and Wizardry, and someone was talking to me, you were that someone," Draco added, and the girl nodded her head violently. _

_"I asked you what you were doing this week, and you said you had a birthday party on Monday, and I asked if I could go and where it was at, you just mumbled to me the location then found your book and left." the explanation left the girl breathless, and she gave Draco a big smile, "I'm sure you were busy with your planning, so I just told my father and he took me here."_

_Draco glanced to where his mother was but found that she had left, and he was alone with this girl.  
"That's nice..." he said, and he bit his lip, trying to think of something to say.  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," he blurted out a moment later, and the girl smiled again and said, "And I'm Luna Lovegood. A pleasure to meet you again, Mr. Malfoy." _

I am super sorry I didn't get this chapter out earlier. I had this idea in the back of my head, but couldn't figure out how to execute it the way I wanted it.  
I hope you all had a great Christmas, Hanukkah, or whatever Holiday you celebrate.  
Thanks to all who Viewed, Reviewed, Followed or Favorited me and my story. You have no idea how happy it makes me.

Have a great end of 2019 and start of 2020!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Tom.

**_Hello Draco. How was the party?_**

Good. How was your... day?

**_It was uneventful, but that would be better than my destruction. _**

It... would be.

**_What did you do at the event?_**

Opened presents and talked with a girl.

_**Presents? Girl?**_

Yup. I'm Nine now.

**_Congratulations. But I was unaware that you were ready to... well, court. _**

What? No! I accidentally invited her. And we talked.

_**Oh. My mistake.  
But aren't you still a bit young? How old is she?**_

She's eight. And I'm not young. It's not like I'm going to marry her...

**_I must have misjudged Pureblood... She is a pureblood, right?_**

Yes, she is.

**_Good. You may associate yourself with her. _**

Aren't you a...

_**I am the descendant of the Most Pureblooded Purebloods you could have met. **_

Okay.

_**The girl? What was she like? Could she be, useful?**_

She was... interesting.  
Her name is Luna, and she started talking about a Crunkle-Horned Snortkat or something like that in the middle of our conversation.

_**A what?**_

A Crunkle-Horned Snortkat. I think.

**_Interesting.  
What do her parents do?_**

Her father runs a newspaper. She gave me a copy of the latest issue as a present. And her mother dabbles in making new potions and spells.

_**She sounds interesting. **_

Yeah. She had the weirdest dress too, orange with sequins.

_**Odd. **_

Yeah, I think something might be wrong with her brain or something.  
But she was plenty smart. She told me about some of her favorite books, and I'm going to pick a few of them up.

_**Which house, or houses, were her parents in?**_

Both of them were Ravenclaws, and she wants to be in there too.

_**Of course, she'll be a year lower than you.**_

Yeah. She kind of freaked me out. And made me feel the most comfortable I've ever felt, besides talking with you.

**_Hmm._**

I got a new light for my room too.

_**Nice. **_

It's shaped like four Cornish Pixies holding a ball.

_**A new thought pattern.**_

I agree. I hope it doesn't eat my toes at night.

_**Why would it do that?**_

They're Cornish Pixies.

_**Made out of stone or metal...**_

Yeah but... You don't get it.

**_No, I don't._**

Well, I got a journal. And a set of real quills.

**_Real quills? _**

I might be using training quills when I write in you.

**_Wouldn't it be best if you practice in me? It erases itself after a few seconds._**

Can I?

**_It doesn't hurt me._**

Not now though.

_**Ok.  
What else did you get?**_

Um... Nothing really exciting. A lot of candy. But that's normal. _  
_

**_I'm sorry. _**

It's ok. _  
_

**_Any chocolate frogs?_**

Lots.

**_Those were the only ones I liked. _**

Really?

**_Bertie Bott's were okay, but I once got a mucus flavored one. _**

What's mucus?

_**Snot.**_

Boogers? Eeww.

_**Yes. It mostly ruined the entire experience for me. **_

I got a soap flavored one once. It was pink!

**_And of course, they don't smell like anything._**

That makes it so much worse!

_**Have you ever had a dust flavored one?**_

No. They make those?

_**They make vomit flavored ones. What did you expect?**_

Oh yeah.

_**What time is it?**_

Around 3.

_**Am or Pm?**_

Pm. Mother made me sleep.

_**Of course. I would too. **_

Of course you would.

_**Do you have to clean up after the party?  
**_

No. We have house-elves to do that.

**_Oh yes. I almost forgot about those. _**

Mother does make me straighten my room. But they have to deep clean.

**_They have House-elves at Hogwarts, that's where I found out about them._**

Didn't your parents... Oh yeah.

_**Yes. **_

Is it ok if I take a few minutes to read now? We're going out later and I won't have any other chance.

_**It's ok. Ask me if you don't know what some words mean.**_

Ok. Thanks. I had to hang out with C and G last night.

_**Crabbe and Goyle?**_

Yup. I need to get the extra brain cells back.

_**I'll let you leave me to do that... It sounded better in my head.  
**_

Goodbye Tom.

* * *

_Hey!_

_Sorry for not getting this out sooner. Thanks for everyone who viewed/followed/favorited and/or reviewed. _

_School's back in session. And the holidays are over. (Doesn't stop my family for keeping our tree up.) Everything is going back to... Normal! (Shudders under sheets)_

_I have actually tried vomit flavored Bertie Bott's before. Only about 1/4 though, it was really gross. I can say that the fish was waaayyy better. At least that didn't make me want to do the flavor of the bean..._

_Tell me what the weirdest Bertie Bott's you've ever had, we can compare horror stories. _

_Have a great week! _

_-BrilliantLight  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Luna had never really had friends. _

_She'd hung out with their neighbors the Weasley's a handful of times as a really small child of course, but once she'd tried to talk with the youngest boy, something weird had happened. _

_She'd shown magical prowess her entire life. Her mother had gone far enough to say that she could, "Make your toys fly before you could even tell them apart".  
It made sense, at least to her, her parents were knowledgable Ravenclaws, and were very magically inclined, she, obviously, would be very magical herself. _

_Ever since she could remember, her father, Xenophilus Lovegood, would tell her stories of creatures that not even witches or wizards would believe in but were undoubtedly (in their perspective) real, Crumple-horned Snorkaks and Nargles being her favorites. _

_When she was four, and Ronald was five, she'd tried to tell him all about the newest creature she'd learned about, but he hadn't believed her. She normally would have been okay in a few minutes, but then Ronald had gone too far. He said that everything her father told her was completely false and that he was a silly nincompoop.  
_

_She snapped.  
_

_By the time Mrs's Weasley and Lovegood arrived to find their children, Ron had a boil on the side of his nose the size of an orange, it was as red as his hair, and Luna was staring intensely at it, the harder she stared, the more miserable the swelling seemed to be. _

_Luckily for Luna (and Ron) Mrs. Weasley understood what had made Luna so angry, and after the two mothers had reversed most of the effects of Luna's 'little jinx', they decided that the little episode was enough of a punishment for Ron. _

_From that time on Luna never really went to the Weasleys, but every now and then their only daughter, (who just so happened to be Luna's age) named Ginny would come over, but Luna's 'Luna-iness' kept them from developing a real bond._

_But when Luna met Draco, he seemed just as awkward as she was. He was searching for a book, and when she spoke to him, he had the same kind of airy voice that she was sometimes teased for having. _

_When he said he was having a party for his birthday, Luna asked if she could go, he gave her an affirmative and upon further questioning told her where and when it was being held. And then seemed to forget all about her as he walked off to purchase the book. _

_For the first time in a long while she had something to do on a Monday. _

_Even though they were purebloods, the Lovegoods didn't have that much money. So Luna asked her father for a copy of the latest issue of The Quibbler and wrapped it in tissue paper, it appeared to be just an ordinary thin present._

_She wore her best dress at the party, complete with sequins. Her mother took her, and a smile seemed to be permanently fixed on her face, but it was a genuine smile, Luna was good at telling fake emotions from real. _

_Luna wasn't expecting Mrs. Malfoy to come up to her an hour and a half into the party, and she definitely wasn't expecting her to vanish and pop back up a minute later with Draco in tow. She felt slightly hurt when Draco didn't immediately recognize her, but she figured that, with so many guests, it would be hard to remember all of them. _

_They reintroduced themselves. And Mrs. Malfoy stepped away quietly, without Draco even noticing.  
What he did notice, however, was her odd sense of fashion, he went even as far as to say that he'd never seen anything so vibrant on a lady. She had trouble deciding how to feel when he said that his mother would never wear anything so bold, but she settled on pleased. _

_They cut through the boring small talk quickly enough, and got to Magical theory before you could say 'Monkshood and Wolfsbane', and, even though neither of them had much experience on the matter, they kept the conversation going, long enough that it lasted until Mrs. Lovegood came to retrieve her daughter._

_Luna went home that night with her head buzzing with questions and thoughts. She had found the party to be quite enjoyable, and Draco was a great vocal sparring partner._

_She'd decided she'd write a real letter to him along with her obligatory party thanks, but she was struggling to figure out what to say._

_She sat at her small desk, a small wooden piece covered in sketches of various things. Her mother, a bird, the lost diadem of Ravenclaw... anything really. _

_She grabbed a no-spill quill and a stack of papers, taking the top one she wrote, _

Dear Mr. Malfoy

_No, that sounded too... formal. She bunched the paper up and started again. _

_Just _Draco _didn't fit right either, it __seemed too relaxed. _

Your most honorable excellency_,_ _now that __was way too flattering, and that would _not _get herself across to him._

Dear Draco, _she started, finally pleased with what she'd written, she continued the next line down, _

Thank you for the exellent party I had the privilage of attending last Monday, I had a grandious time, and hope that we live to see an hundred more.  
You seem to be a very nice boy, and even though I'm, well, me, we seemed to have 'hit it off' as others would say...

* * *

**_She wrote you a letter?_**

Yes Tom, a letter.

**_What did it say?_**

That she was very pleased to meet me.

**_And...?_**

And that she hopes we could stay in contact.

**_And...?_**

And she hopes we could be friends.

**_And?_**

And nothing. Just that.

**_Interesting. _**

What should I do?

**_Well, obviously you should reply._**

But what if she keeps bugging me?

**_Then you tell her that you no longer wish to converse and that she should focus on other areas of her life. _**

Ok.

**_You'll be fine Draco. _**

I know.

**_Just don't let her get between us. _**

Of course not. How could she do that?

_**There are ways. **_

Like?

_**You would not enjoy me explaining. **_

Whatever Tom.

**_Ok Draco, whatever.  
What else did you do today?_**

Nothing really. Just read.

**_Good for you. _**

Yeah.

**_What did you read?_**

Nothing really interesting. I was just reviewing the magical 'don'ts' or 'can't's'.

**_Good job. _**

* * *

Hey! It's me again!

This chapter was surprisingly easy, and I hope you all liked it.

Thanks once again to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed and favorited, you make writing this a great joy.

I hope you all have a great week, and I'll (see?) you next time.

BrilliantLight


	13. Chapter 13

**_And then what happened?_**

She told me about this 'flesh-eating pear' or something. I stopped paying attention after the first thirty minutes.

_**Did you learn anything... factual?**_

I got to meet her parents, does that count?

**_I suppose._**

They're... Well, zany, to say the least.

_**They have her for a daughter. What did you expect?**_

Her mom seemed normal-er, she had this weird glasses thing stuck up on her hair, she said they were a special kind of goggle, they were too flat if you ask me.

_**Well, she is an inventor, maybe she invented those. **_

Yeah, but the kinds of spells and potions she makes are dangerous. If one of them exploded in her face...

**_It'd be her fault for not taking all the security precautions, why do you care anyway?_**

I was around her and her daughter for five hours, it was a bonding time.

**_You said you stopped paying attention after half an hour. _**

To what Luna was saying. Her mom was something different.

**_How so? _**

She, well, she had this kind of gentleness that made you want to listen to her stores for hours. And that's what I did.

**_What kind of stories?_**

All kinds. Muggle legends, historic tales, mythical adventures. They were great.

_**Sounds like they should hire her to be the new History of Magic Professor **_

Why?

_**The current one, (at least to my knowledge) Prof. Binns, is the most deadpan, boring, insufferable teacher I've ever had. And I went to Muggle school.**_

Really?

_**Oh yes, Binns could put almost everyone to sleep. I didn't nap like my classmates, but I worked on elaborate schemes in my dull time. **_

And the Muggle school?

**_Oh, yes, that was pretty bad, to understate it. _**

What was it like.

_**Muggle. **_

Was it a bad Muggle school? by their standards?

_**For me. **_

Why?

_**Besides my being a Wizard? I'd rather not say. **_

Ok.

_**So Mrs. Lovegood...?**_

She was nice, Mr. Lovegood wouldn't stop staring at me though, I think he was a bit, off.

_**Where Luna must get it from.**_

She's a lot like her mom too. I just wish I could get my mom to notice me llike hers does.

_**Your mother ignores you?**_

A bit. I don't think she does it on purpose though, she's nearly always busy, being Mrs. Malfoy and all that.

_**I'm sure she has a lot of responsibilities. **_

Yeah, but I have to do either super amazing or super destructive stuff in order for her to even acknowledge that I'm in the room. Unless we're at parties, then she keeps me close.

_**Doesn't the saying go, keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your children a handsbreadth away? **_

I have never heard that before.

_**You haven't been around enough little children.**_

And you have?

_**Orphanage. Remember?**_

Oh yeah.

_**What else happened at the meeting?**_

Oh, nothing, just talking.

_**Just talking? Draco, you're building relationships between other pureblood families. Every syllable is either a great gain or loss.**_

Isn't that always true?

_**All the more reason to keep a close guard on your mouth. **_

Yeah, I guess.

_**Are you ok Draco?**_

Yeah. I am. How about you?

_**I'm fine, just the infinite darkness that threatens to consume my days. **_

Um. Tom. That's sort of... I'm starting to worry about you.

_**Oh, I'm fine. **_

Ok. I'm sure you can handle the darkness.

_**Yup. And you can handle the life of a businessman/politician. **_

I'm going to need a lot of help.

* * *

"Wasn't he awesome?!"

"Yes Luna, you've said it only a hundred times."

"And I could say it a hundred more! I like having friends!"

"Yes Moonbeam, friends are wonderful, but right now I need some help."

Luna sighed and picked up the shovel and handed it to her mother, grunting slightly under its weight and the sun shining down on her. Her mother accepted the tool with thanks and wiped the dirt off of her bare fingers before taking it from her young daughter.

"Mum, when can we have Draco over again?" Luna said, kneeling next to her mother, who was busy giving the ground a series of sharp thwacks.

"Moonbeam, he was just here yesterday. Can't you wait a little longer before asking for a second visit?"

"Yes mum," Luna mumbled, resting her hands hard into her pink covered knees.

"Mum?"

"Yes, Moonbeam?"

"What are we doing?"

"Oh, this?" Pandora Lovegood said, straightening her back and turning to face Luna, dropping the shovel lightly next to her. "I'm preparing the ground for gardening."

"I know that." Luna said, "What are we planting?"

"Why, we're planting Dirigible Plums of course."

"Oh." Luna said, like it was the most obvious oversight. "Sounds lovely."

Pandora smiled at her daughter, "They will be Moonbeam, they will be."

* * *

_Hey guys! _

_Super duper sorry I haven't been updating, school, life, distractions (I'm looking at you Youtube.) Thanks for still taking the time to read my little project. _

_Once again, thanks to everyone who viewed, followed, favorited, and or reviewed, you make me so proud of this (and super guilty for not updating enough)!_

_Have a great last days of January! See you next time! _


	14. Chapter 14

**_So when are you going to meet with Luna again?_**

Next Saturday, her letter arrived on Monday remember?

**_Oh yes, Saturday.  
In the meantime..._**

I'm going to read the next book you ordered me to.

**_Of course. _**

Is something wrong?

_**No, not at all. **_

If there is I'd like to know.

_**Trust me Draco, you will be the first one I alert if something goes awry.**_

Good.

_**Any other plans for this week. **_

Not really.

_**Isn't something important coming up?**_

Oh. Yeah.

**_Is there something wrong with you? Last year you were so excited for your birthday. _**

I know. I just... I don't know.

_**Parents?**_

Nah, their the same. I just... I don't really want... I wish it was a bit... I don't know what I want!

_**You're a bit young for you to be like this. Start the angst when you're at least 13.**_

Whatever you say Tom.

**Whatever **_**I say? **_

Yes Tom. Whatever.

**_Just checking.  
What part are you up to in your book?_**

All those dragons. Mr. Scamander really liked those.

**_I believe that there's just a lot of them Draco, and the more there are..._**

The longer the chapter is. Obviously.

**_Remember your logic Draco. _**

Yes Tom. I'll try.

_**Don't just try, do.**_

Alright.

**_What's your favorite dragon so far?_**

Um, Common Welsh Green?

_**Why? **_

They're the least dangerous so far.

_**Yup, least dangerous, fire-breathing, gigantic, flying, magical lizards. **_

Yes sir.

_**I like the Hungarian Horntail. **_

Why?

**_Because I'd rather have one on my team than any other._**

But what if their on the other side?

_**Then I'd wish they never existed.**_

I'd say that for any dragon.

_**True, very true...**_

* * *

"Lucius, a word."

Lucius glanced up from his papers, his wife's serious face gave him all the indicators he needed to tell that this was something he could not just ignore.

"Narcissa, what is it?"

She took a few tentative steps forward, "Lucius, I'm worried about our son."

Lucius knit his brow, and leaned back in his seat. "What worries you Narcissa?"

For the past year, he's almost entirely isolated himself, only coming out of his room to eat, visit the Lovegood girl, and get new books. He isn't focusing on the relationships that are important. Most of the others don't even know what he looks like anymore. And..." She took a deep breath through her nose, then she huffed a few stray hairs out of her face. "And he's gotten so thin, he almost looks ill. I think..."

"Narcissa." Lucius stood up, and walked around his desk to stand next to her. "Our son- he's going through a developmental stage right now. Next year he'll be going off to Hogwarts, he'll establish relationships there. Even better than he could here."

"I know Lucius. But it still worries me. When I was ten..."

"You were a black Narcissa. Our son is a Malfoy, it will be fine."

"What if the Dark Lord-"

"Narcissa." Lucius hissed, "Don't."

"Sorry Lucius." she said, "I just can't forget."

"None of us can." he said, slipping back around the desk and sitting back down. "We'll be fine."

"I know." Narcissa whispered. She turned around and exited her husband's office, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"And then papa..." A giggle sounded from her mouth, high, clear, and routine. "Papa, he, he, he then fell. Right into the Jingle Berry thorns." Luna covered her giggling mouth with the back of her hand, and this time the laugh was a bit muffled.  
Draco gave her a small smile, he had no idea what a Jingle Berry was, but he had a rough idea.  
Luna picked up her tea cup, it was empty, but she held it up to her lips nonetheless, closing her eyes she sucked in heavily and smiled contentedly.  
Draco glanced at his own cup, just as bare as Luna's. He gave his friend a shy smile and turned his eyes down to his lap, on which was a thick book. Luna kept talking, mentioning various names of anything she thought was interesting. Draco got through about a chapter and a half before 'tea time' was done.  
Luna didn't mind if Draco didn't know his Nargles from his Nimbling Ninny, she'd talk to him about the same handful of creatures for hours if she could.

It was spring, and the weather was finally looking like it. Luna had a wreath of flowers in her hair. Draco didn't mind how girly Luna seemed a lot of the time, she was interesting to talk to and just to listen to even if she became background noise.

He looked up at Luna, she was standing up and was motioning with her hands to emphasize her new story, through her wildly waving hands he could see Mrs. Lovegood standing in the door of the back porch a smile almost matching her daughters.

Draco flashed Mrs. Lovegood his own smile, and Luna finished her story by flinging her arms wide and singing a loud note.

The afternoon was over, and Lucius was looking uncomfortable in the odd looking living room, his grey eyes flicking through the different nick-nacks that decorated the entire house. Draco walked tentevely up to his father, his thick book tucked under his arm, and Luna walking just behind him. Lucius gave a quick nod to Mrs. Lovegood, and he and Draco left to Apparate just beyond the premises.

* * *

_Hey guys. Sorry for not getting this out sooner. My computer sort of, well, fried, and I had to find a new on. I'm currently using my brothers. Hopefully I'll be able to get a new one.  
I've decided to move time a little faster, so hopefully I'll be able to get Draco to Hogwarts soon, and that's when the story really starts moving.  
Thanks again for everyone who viewed/reviewed and or followed me and this story.  
Have a great day and week and month. Hopefully I'll be able to publish another chapter soon.  
Ta-ta for now!  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_"Do you ever notice that almost nothing exciting happens in our lives?"_

_"What?"_

_Draco sighed, Luna looked confused._

_"Our parents lives, at least from what I can tell, were plenty interesting. They had actual stuff happening around them we have..."_

_"Nargles?"_

_"Yeah," Draco said, smiling just the slightest. "Nargles."_

_It was a hot, July day, which was odd for this part of the country, Draco and Luna were sitting on her porch, watching a few birds pick at the slowly drying ground._

_"I feel bad for them." Luna said, "They must be hungry."_

_Draco nodded, pretending to be empathetic, they're only birds._

_"I'll be right back."_

_Luna dashed into the house, only to return a moment later with a dry piece of bread. She crumbled off a bit and threw it to the hungry sparrows, Draco sighed again but didn't say anything._

_He knew that if he pointed out that bread wasn't the best for birds, Luna wouldn't care._

_Draco rubbed the back of his hand against his sweaty forehead, Luna continued her charity project._

_Luna had guilt tripped him into leaving his book in the kitchen, and by guilt tripped, it meant she had taken it from his hands and put it on the table. She'd finally caught on after a full year._

_"And that's why X is a better letter than Q." Luna said, catching Draco completely off guard. He responded with a simple, "Yeah," and the afternoon continued._

* * *

_Exactly one week later it was raining. _

_Luna, who loved outside no matter what weather, was just as excited about the day as she had been for the past month. _

_"We should be able to find the Blotchy Toads today!" she exclaimed before even saying hello. Draco just nodded. _

* * *

_"And, if I finish my book, daddy will take me on his next expedition!" Luna said, and took a bite of her sandwich. Draco smiled, and took a bite of his. And almost instantly regretted it, the brown stuff was not peanut butter. _

_"Do you think that it'll be fun?" Luna asked, seeming to not have noticed her friends awful look. _

_"Luna, whatever you do, or wherever you go, it'll be fun." Draco reassured her, taking a sip of his tea. _

_Lets just say it wasn't earl grey._

* * *

_"And then-" _

_Boom! _

_"Mum?" Luna said, standing up from her spot at the table, Draco turned around in his own chair. _

_A green tendril of smoke was coming from the door to the house. At her mother's lack of response Luna dashed past Draco and entered the doorway. _

_"Mum?" Luna repeated amid a series of coughs, "Mum!" _

_"I'm, cough I'm fine." _

_Her mother came into the same room as her daughter. She waved the closest puff of smoke away from her face. Draco stood in the doorway, doing the same. _

_"We're fine." _

* * *

_That wasn't the last (or first) time one of Mrs. Lovegood's potions had blown up in her face, and Luna quickly recovered after seeing her mother was fine. _

_Draco was a bit more cautious. He'd heard, and read, of horrible things happening with potions gone wrong, and tried to subtly tell Luna's mother about it. _

_Every time she'd smile and wave his advice out of her mind. After all, she'd never gotten seriously hurt before. She'd be fine. _

_Right?_

* * *

**_Draco is there something wrong? You haven't responded in like two minutes.  
_**_**Draco?**_

I'm sorry Tom, I just got a letter from Luna.

_**Of course. What does your little friend have to tell you?**_

Oh no.

**_Oh no? What is it?_**

Mrs. Lovegood. She's... dead.

_**Good riddance. **_

Tom! That's not funny.

_**Oh? It's not? My apologies. **_

The funeral is in two weeks. Luna. Luna cried on this.

_**Well, I'd say send my condolences but... as my current situation is...**_

I- I think I'm going to tell my mother.

**_Alright. _**

And then I'm going to bed.

_**I'll write to you tomorrow then. **_

Yes. I will.

* * *

_There was black. _

_So much black. _

_There wasn't very many people there. Just the Weasleys, who lived over the hill, the Diggorys, and one or two of the Lovegoods school friends. _

_For the first time Luna didn't talk with Draco. _

_They just watched as someone talked about Mrs. Lovegood, and they all gathered around the casket for the burial._

_And then the two kids sat in silence. _

_Draco tried once or twice to cheer Luna up, but to nothing but silence. _

_About an hour after the service ended Lucius came to retrieve his son. _

_Luna uttered the first words Draco had heard her say after the death. _

_"Goodbye. Thanks for everything."_

_Draco knew it wasn't just for him. And he simply nodded. _

_"Love you." he whispered back._

_But he didn't know if he meant it._

* * *

I am sooooooooooo, sorry for such a long pause. I've had a few things happen. I got a job (yay!), this crazy virus has swept the globe (not so yay), I'm homeschooled so I still have that.

I hope you guys enjoy this. I'm going to try for a more regular schedule, I've got plans for Hogwarts that I'm excited to put into motion.

Once again thanks for R/F or F. You guys make my day! 

I hope to see you again soon! -Brilliant Light.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Where do you want to take me first mum?"_

_Narcissa Malfoy knew this day was coming. Ever since she brought her son into this world, she knew she'd have to take him to the Alley, to buy him things for the school that had his name written in the records since that very first day._

_Why had it come so soon?_

_She felt... pride? for her son, he was smart, and loved to stick his pale nose in any book he laid hands on._

_Would he even be a Slytherin? Would he be the first in her family since Sirius to be..?_

_No. Draco would not be the next Sirius, or Andromeda. He was her son. She would talk him out of it. There was no way._

_"Mum?"_

_Oh how that word made her heart sing. She wanted to not answer so that he'd say it again, she wouldn't hear it in months, what was a tiny wait?_

_"Narcissa."_

_Lucius. She'd have to answer their son, her husband could get her attention._

_"Yes Draco?"_

_Draco fiddled uncomfortably with his robes, but he kept eye contact, she had trained him well._

_"What are we going to get first?"_

_"Well," Narcissa said, glancing at the list Hogwarts had sent. "I'll find a place to find your wand, and... your father will get your books."_

_Immediately Draco's face darkened slightly, he looked like he was going try to argue but simply uttered, "Yes mum."_

_She directed him to Madam Malkin's, and left him with the older woman's young assistant. Draco watched her leave with a dull look in his eyes._

_Now, off to find a proper store._

_She secretly knew where she'd take him. Ollivanders. But Lucius couldn't know. He'd gotten his own wand years and years ago at a grandiose store not far away. But there was something special about Ollivanders, something almost tangible._

_After all, it's where she got her wand._

_She walked up and down the alley, glancing into shop windows. She hardly had a moment to herself anymore. Not that she'd ever had many before becoming Mrs. Malfoy, but, she still missed the almost quiet nature of her childhood._

_She shoved any thought of her older sisters out of her mind. Neither pf them were good to think about, for opposite reasons._

_If only Nymphadora was a few years younger..._

_It had been ten minutes, in another three she'd turn around to meet up with Draco. She noticed a giant head poking above the crowd and knew exactly who it was._

_Almost exactly sixteen minutes later, she stood in the doorway of Madam Malkin's, watching her son speak to a thin black haired boy._

_Even though her lips stayed pinched shut, she smiled inwardly._

_After a few minutes Draco was shooed away and joined her outside the store. Not speaking about either experience they joined Lucius at Flourish and Blott's._

_Everything was perfect._

* * *

_"What is your surname by the way?" Draco asked his new companion._

_"Oh, it's Pah-"_

_The boy was cut of by Madam Malkin proclaiming that Draco was done, he hopped off the stool and said, "See you at Hogwarts then."_

_The other boy just nodded and stepped up to take Draco's place._

_Narcissa put her hand on his shoulder, and led him to a thin store, that Draco had barely even noticed._

_The door had old gold letters stating the shop's owners name. There were thousands of wands stacked up to the ceiling, and the most curious old man._

_Draco had never really played with sticks before. And he had never been allowed to hold a wand. So as hundreds of the precious pieces of wood were placed in his hands and snatched away, Draco couldn't help but feel some sort of pride in himself._

_He made a quick mental note to ask Tom how his wand-finding process had gone._

_When finally a Hawthorn-Unicorn wand chose him, Mr. Ollivander graciously excepted the few wizard coins Mrs. Malfoy gave him, and his two customers left the shop._

_They made their way to Flourish and Blott's, not speaking but keeping close._

_Even though Draco had been to the store before, there was almost always new books to keep him occupied. With his father already holding his school books Draco was allowed a few minutes to peruse the shelves for one (1) book of his choice._

_He glanced past some 'Lockhart' books, (fake to be sure), and found a girl practically bouncing with joy._

_Her hair defied gravity, but that was normal for some witches and wizards, it was also a warm brown._

_"So many. So, so many." she was whispering to herself._

_"What kind of books are you looking for?" Draco asked calmly._

_The girl gasped and spun around. She had a mixture of pure joy and fear wrapped up in her eyes, which were nearly the color of her hair._

_"Oh." she said, regaining her composure. "Um, any really."_

_"I was thinking of getting myself a history book." Draco said, as a way to keep the conversation going._

_The girl nodded, "I just found out I'm going to Hogwarts last week." she said, looking up at a sign that said History in flowing letters. "My parents were a bit busy since then, but today..."_

_"How about, 'Hogwarts a History'?" she asked, picking up said book._

_Draco looked at the thick tome. With any luck it should last until at least winter break, that is, if the classes were hard enough._

_"That sounds delightful." he admitted, and grabbed a copy for himself. "Thank you."_

_"You're welcome." the girl said, and she hugged the book tightly to her chest._

_"I'm Hermione Granger." she said quietly. "I'll see you at Hogwarts?"_

_"Of course." Draco said, "And I'm Draco Malfoy. Have a good month."_

_"Thanks." Hermione said, but Draco had already left. He had a book to buy._

* * *

**_How many days left?_**

Ten.

**_Exciting. _**

I know. I've been looking forward to this for my whole life.

**_Yes, Hogwarts is just as good as they say it is. _**

I can't wait to see the dorms.

_**Yes, they're lovely. The stone and the green look good together. You'll tell me what's changed right?**_

Of course.  
But Tom, what if I'm not in Slytherin?

**_Draco Malfoy, you are the most cunning young man I've met, besides myself of course. You'll be in Slytherin. _**

Just say that I'm not.

_**Not everyone in the other houses are bad. It'll be difficult if you're in Gryffindor though. **_

Yeah. I hope I'm not in that house.

_**Don't worry about it, you'll be fine. **_

Thanks Tom.

* * *

_"Do you have everything? Your owl, your toothbrush?" _

_"Your Anti-jibbering Jabber spray?" _

_"Yes mum, yes Luna." Draco said, with a small sigh. "I've been ready for Hogwarts for a week."_

_"Good." Narcissa said, glancing at her son's blonde friend, "Do you have your extra spending money?" _

_"I can't go to Hogsmeade for another two years mum," Draco said, swinging a grey book bag onto his left shoulder. "And I shouldn't eat _that _much on the train." _

_Narcissa nodded, and the three of them met up with Lucius just outside the parlor. _

_Draco and Luna side-along apparated to an abandoned alley set up just for that action near Kings Cross station. They were greeted by a bored looking wizard with a dull look in his eyes, who told them the train would leave just at eleven. _

_The Malfoys (and Luna) walked into the Muggle infested station, and made a beeline right for the barrier right between platform 9 and 10. Taking a deep breath they walked straight through the brick wall and onto platform 9 and 3/4. _

_Luna let out a small gasp at the lovely red train sitting in the middle of the rather large room. Teenagers and parents alike were busling about, carrying cages with all sorts of owls, heavy trunks, and even small children all around the area. _

_Lucius helped Draco get his trunk to the back of the train and the four of them stood near one of the entrances. _

_"Have fun at Hogwarts!" Luna said, throwing her arms around him. Draco took a small step back at this sudden weight but caught his balance quickly. He nodded and Luna let go of him. "Write to me!" she said, with a big smile. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy said a few words of farewell and within a few minutes Draco was on the train, waving goodbye. _

_He watched as his family and friend left the platform with a snap. _

_The next twenty minutes were filled with trying to get Crabbe and Goyle off of his scent and find a good place to write to Tom. _

_At two till eleven he sat down in a compartment with only one other person. A boy with black hair, but his face was turned to the window, so Draco couldn't see who it was. _

_Draco pulled Tom out, and within a moment he was telling him all about the morning, which wasn't much. _

_Just as Draco was running out of new material to tell Tom a small tap came against the glass. Both boys looked up and saw a red headed boy their age, the new boy slid the door open. _

_"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full."_

_Draco nodded quietly, jotted down '_I got to go', _and pressed his shoulder to the window. _

_He got a good look at the two, he now recognized the black haired boy. It was the same one he'd talked to at Madam Malkin's. _

_"I'm Ronald, Ronald Weasley." _

_"Draco Malfoy." _

_Ronald's shoulders tightened. "Oh." he said, and he glared at Draco._

_"I'm Harry," the last boy said, his eyes flicking between his two companions. "We met at Madam Malkin's."_

_"Yes, we didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves." Draco said, breaking eye contact between Ronald and him. "What did you say your surname was?" _

_"Potter," Harry said, his voice barely over a whisper._

_Ronald's tension seemed to have disappeared, "No way." he said, breathing in heavily. "You're Harry Potter?" _

_"Yes?" Harry said, looking quite uncomfortable. "I've heard I'm sort of famous." _

_"Sort of?" Ronald said, but he stopped himself just in time. "You can call me Ron." he said, and stuck a freckled hand toward him. _

_Harry smiled shyly and shook it, then he turned to Draco. "And you're Draco- Malfoy?" _

_"Yes," Draco said stiffly, and tightened his hold on Tom. _

_"I wouldn't mess around with his lot." Ron said, glaring again at Draco. _

_"Why?" Harry said._

_"His father, Lucius, is always trying to get my dad, well, fired." Ron said, coldly, and tightening his grip on a brown paper bag. _

_Draco rolled his eyes. "And of course," he started sarcastically, "I'm exactly like my father." _

_"Well," Ron started, and his ears went pink. _

_Needless to say, the two warmed up on each other. Slowly, oh so slowly._

* * *

_"Have any of you seen a toad? Neville's lost his."_

_It was the girl from the bookstore, already in her robes, looking nervous and elated at the same time. The toad boy, Neville, was standing behind her, looking worried and embarrassed, but Hermione didn't seem to care. _

_Her eyes darted around the compartment and came to rest on Ron, he had his rat, Scabbers as he called him, on his lap and his wand in his other hand. _

_"Oh!" she said, walking fully into the cabin, "Are you doing magic? I've only practiced a few spells at home, before I'm not allowed anymore. Let's see some." _

_Ron shot a dirty look at her, but continued with his 'spell'. "Fred and George told me about this one. Don't know if it'll work..." _

_He waved his wand above Scabbers and chanted,_ "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow!_"_

_It didn't work. _

_If anything, it made Scabbers look even less colorful. _

_Hermione scolded Ron slightly and Draco couldn't help agree with her, in his mind of course.  
_

_Logical that one. _

_Hermione did a real spell on Harry's broken glasses, and left the three boys alone, with a reminder to change soon, they were getting near the station after all. _

_Very logical. _

* * *

_It was only when they got to the castle that Draco realized he had no idea how they were going to get sorted. _

_He was part of one of the oldest wizarding families! the sacred 28! How did he not know how to get sorted._

_Ron, another pureblood, was sort of rambling about a troll his brothers' claimed to have fought. But with the little of the track record Draco had heard about the twins, he guessed it wasn't very likely. _

_Hermione wasn't helping either, she was whispering which spells she'd try. Also if anyone else knew. _

_Tom hadn't even told Draco. And they told each other everything. _

_Needless to say, all the eleven year olds were very nervous when Professor McGonagall let them into the Great Hall, and the ghosts didn't help their nerves in the slightest._

_Draco had heard tell of the Hogwarts ghosts, but he couldn't remember hearing about how many there were. And there were a lot. _

_He glanced over at the Bloody Baron, and for once did not want to be in Slytherin. _

_"When I call your name you will come to the front of the hall and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head," Professor McGonagall was saying, and Draco forced his eyes away from the other occupants of the room. He saw the sorting hat and felt a sigh of relief pass through him. No trolls, no magic, just a hat. He could wear a hat. _

_His name was about halfway down the list. And he knew when it was called most of the students would know who he was. _

_He tried to look at the teachers table, but where they were standing it was kind of blocked from his view. So he instead glanced at his fellow students. _

_Teenage faced looked rapt attention at whoever was being sorted, and Draco was slightly startled when his name was called. _

_He breathed in deeply, and climbed the stone steps, and sat on the stool. _

_Here was the decision to help mold his entire life._

* * *

I've decided to end this chapter here. I hope you guys don't mind the tiniest bit of a cliff hanger.

This chapter was so much easier to write than I expected. And I hope you enjoy.

You make this worth it! Thanks for any feedback you give and/or have given.

Happy quarantine!

-Brilliant Light


	17. Chapter 17

_Tom remembered his sorting ceremony very well. _

_From the first moment he had seen Hogwarts he had been enamored by its glory. And when he reached the Great Hall he knew he finally had a place to be. _

_Then he saw Albus P.W.B Dumbledore. _

_He was telling the students how they were to be sorted, a hat wasn't the worst thing Tom could think of happening, but it wasn't as interesting as he'd imagined it to be. _

_The moment he felt the fabric touch his head it screamed Slytherin._

_He was rushed off to the green and silver house, given a few ugly looks, and quickly made all of them love him. _

_He was the best student ever. _

_Not even the great Albus Dumbledore could match him, his teachers (except the aforementioned one) loved him. The students all either wanted to kill, date, or be him. _

_But none of that elation compared with when he discovered his true family. _

_Finding out he was Slytherin's heir was the height of his teenage life. The basilisk was amazing, but the knowledge that he was better than the rest of his dorm-mates was what fueled him the last couple months._

_And then he made the Horcrux._

_Poor Myrtle, the little Mudblood. She didn't 'deserve' to die, but, it was better than a pureblood. _

_He was a killer, and he loved it. _

_If anyone said he strutted around like he owned the castle they would be right, because he sort of did. And even if no one else knew, he did, and acted accordingly._

_He made the Horcrux, and his two lives began that day. _

_And boy did the diary hate it._

* * *

_"Malfoy, Draco!" _

_Draco glanced at the Slytherin table one last time before the hat was placed on his head. If all went well for his parents, and Tom, he would be sitting at that table that night._

"Difficult, hmm. What to do?"

_His eyes flashed open, the hat was speaking into his brain. He would have to ask Tom how that worked._

"Loyal, attached to a core group. Hufflepuff would help you make a larger-"

No.

"Very well. You've got guts, how about..."

Do you want me to die?

"But where's the fun in safety?"

There's safety in numbers, and my family minus two is very small.

"There's your Slytherin, but... I do not believe you would do so well in there..."

Explain.

"Ah, there it is. I've made my decision."

What?!

_"**Ravenclaw**!" _

_The silence in Draco's mind was deafening. He was a Ravenclaw. He'd never been so happy, yet so sad.  
What would his parents say?_

_"Nice to meet you," was being told to him from left, right and center. _

_Would this be that bad? I mean, it's only seven of his most formative years..._

* * *

_"And the boys dorms are to the right, now, don't get any of those mixed up."_

_Draco looked at the other eleven year olds standing around him. There were only a handful of each gender, but Draco didn't care.  
__He went in a steady line behind a thin blonde boy, who had looked rather nervous as they ascended the stairs to their dorms. _

_"Oh, I hope I have enough books, and all of them made it safely, and I didn't forget any of them..." It was no suprise that he was Draco's house mate, with that attitude. Draco silently wondered the same to himself, and reminded the boy that there was a library after all. They both felt better after that. _

_Upon claiming their beds (Draco's closest to the window on the left side), the boys introduced themselves around the room. _

_"__I'm Stephen Cornfoot."  
__"Oliver Rivers."  
__"Eugene Rider."  
__"Draco Malfoy."_

_"I knew it," one of the boys, Oliver, said, "I recognized your name somewhere, my dad works with yours." _

_"Does he?" Draco said, pretending to not be scared that their fathers had some sort of rivalry. _

_"Yeah, he doesn't really talk to my dad," Oliver said, with a faint frown, "Might be cause my dad's muggle born, and your dad's, well, a Malfoy." _

_Draco clenched his hands into fists, first Weasley, Granger, Potter, now it was River. He was so going to get a howler. _

_"Anyway," the boy sitting to Draco's left said, "I'm Bartholomew Baxter..."_

* * *

**_Ravenclaw?_**

Yup.

_**Must say, I sort of knew. **_

Sort of?

_**With all your obsessing over books and knowledge, yeah, you were destined for Ravenclaw.**_

Are you, mad?

_**No, and yes. Ravenclaws are good for their own merit, you'll do fine.**_

But not as good if I was a Slytherin?

**_Depends on how you handle your education. You've really got to work hard in order to shine now. _**

Yeah, but I can do that.

**_And I can help. _**

I wont cheat.

**_I'm just another book._**

Ok. I suppose.

* * *

_Draco, for the first time in his life, felt like he was alone in a sea of people._

_Not that he hadn't felt alone before, but, this time it really stuck out. _

_Classes started almost instantly, and he had already impressed all the teachers he'd met, even McGonagall.  
_

_Then on Monday, came potions, and Snape. _

_Draco was sitting next to some random Hufflepuff girl, Abbot, and he was not excited. _

_Draco was right. Snape whipped in, black robes and everything, and began at once to hold the class's attention. He read off the names, and said Draco's in a voice filled with subtle contempt. _

_Draco had messed up in his eyes, and he had to make that right. _

_"Malfoy," Draco's eyes hadn't even left the professor's, but something seemed off. "Let's see if you did better than Mr. Potter the other day." The class seemed to breathe as one, Snape was forcing a rivalry upon his students, but it was one Draco could rise to the challenge for. _

_"Lets," was all he said, and straightened his shoulders. _

_Snape's lips curled into a tight smile, he didn't seem to have actually expected Draco to say that. But he continued anyway. _

_"Well, Mr. Malfoy. Where would you look if I asked you to find a Beazor."_

_That was easy._

_"The stomach of a goat sir." was all Draco said, sitting quite still and attentively._

_"And what would I get if I added an infusion of Wormwood to powdered Root of Asphodel?"_

_This was the basics, he had read about this ages ago.  
_

_"The draught of living death." he answered again. _

_Snape looked, pleased? it was hard to tell. _

_Potions quickly became one of his favorites._

* * *

_"Ten points? Already? That must be like a record?" _

_"Did you see him? The one next to the red haired one."_

_"Bless my stars, we're going to school with Harry Potter." _

_Harry Potter seemed to be all that was on the students minds outside of class, and it was driving Draco nuts. _

_But then Harry invited him to Hagrid's that afternoon, and Draco knew that he would be fine. _

_Harry seemed so... small, compared to the rest of the wizarding world, could it be that he was really the one to defeat the dark lord? Could this eleven year old really be the cure for whatever the wizarding world needed?_

_Draco didn't eat any of the cakes Hagrid gave them, he simply slipped them into his pocket and knew what to do next time his dorm mates wanted to play 'truth or dare'. _

_Silly Muggle games. _

_"Doin' well in your classes?" Hagrid asked, and Harry, Draco, and Ron all nodded. Hagrid seemed somewhat nervous around Draco, and he didn't blame him. _

_The conversation dwelt on the school, and even Draco was happy when Hagrid complained about the caretaker, Argus Filch. Draco had a right mind to drop his cat, Mrs. Norris, out of a window if she almost tripped him, for the fourth time. _

_Harry talked a little about the moving staircase, asking if they were normal in the wizarding world, Hagrid and Draco said they weren't, at the same time, and the tension between the two of them quickly deteriorated. _

_Harry asked about Draco's dorm mates, and he said that they were fine. They'd blossom, eventually._

_Ron was pretty quiet, he seemed to look like he was becoming a third wheel, and Draco quickly shut up in order to make him shine. _

_Then Harry picked up the clipping from a newspaper and gasped. _

_"Something was almost stolen on my birthday!" he said, showing Ron, then Draco the paper. "From Gringotts!" _

_Hagrid flushed, and quickly (a bit_ too _quickly) told them not to worry about that. _

_"That's Dumbledore's business." he said, and offered them more tea._

* * *

_Hermione Granger was insufferable. _

_She had been fine at first, then she'd sort of picked up a rivalry between herself and Draco, one that was rather one sided. It was like she was determined to be a better student, and Draco didn't care. Nope. He didn't care that she was getting slightly better grades than him. He didn't care that she showed her slightly buck teeth to him every time they were in the same room and held up her scores. He didn't care that for every point he was receiving she was getting five. Nope. He didn't care at all._

_And Tom seemed to notice immediately._

_**Got a love triangle going on have we? **_

No. I do not like Hermione or Luna.

_**I didn't say Luna. **_

Name one other girl I've told you about.

**_Good deduction. _**

Is your only purpose in life to annoy me?

_**Heavens no. I also help with your homework.**_

And?

_**My goals are beyond your understanding. **_

Alright...

**_Tell them how you feel._**

I can't just tell a girl I'd like her to rip up her test sheets. Or that I'd prefer her to stop going on about Nargles and Hobbibly-Tobbles. Or that she needs braces or the magical equivalent immediately.

_**Alright. Now is there a reason you're writing with me?**_

I finished my homework and I'm bored.

_**And you have no other friends?**_

I suppose I could hang out with Harry, but then I'd have to go to the Gryffindor tower and ask someone to send him out for me.

**_Who's this Harry?_**

Harry Potter.

**_The one who defeated Voldemort? The evil semi-all powerful wizard?_**

Well, the first one's right, the other two... no.

**_You're friends with the enemy?_**

He's not the enemy, at least not yet. I don't know.

**_Okay. Tell him hello for me. _**

You know I can't do that.

_**Go have fun with the Gryffindork. **_

Tom! I thought you were better than this!

**_You don't know a lot about me. _**

* * *

Hey guys... Sorry I'm so late.

I hope this chapter is to your satisfaction, I sort of forgot to finish it up, until I got a review from LunaEris9 (thank you).

I've started another story, its not Harry Potter, but if you like Gravity Falls you might want to check it out (and if you don't like Gravity Falls I suggest you watch the entire series its amazing).

As always, thanks for the love, and feel free to leave your thoughts in the towel section... I mean, review!

-BrilliantLight


End file.
